When children are young it is common for parents to assist their children in reaching water faucets. Like adults, children need to wash their hands, gain access to drinking water, or access tap water for countless other reasons. Unlike adults, children have a shorter arm reach which can interfere with the usage of faucets that are generally designed for adult use.
Some methods to solve this problem that have been used include direct parental assistance and the use of foot stools. There are distinct disadvantages to these methods. Adults sometimes are unable or unavailable to assist children, and foot stools require large amounts of floor space.
The problem is not limited to young children. People with disabilities, the elderly, people with dwarfism, people with arthritis or back pain, or other adults may find it difficult to reach faucet handles to control water-flow from a faucet.
Thus, there exists a need for a device that allows the above mentioned children and people to gain easier access to a faucet handle.